


ANOMALY

by Tottering_fool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First fanfic ever, If you see mistakes and if the story is lame just ignore the writing, Ignore the grammer please, M/M, One Shot, POV Jean Kirstein, Self gratifying fanfic, Survivor Jean Kirstein, Though I doubt this story has enough of that too, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Marco Bott, concentrate on the feelings, jeanmarco, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/pseuds/Tottering_fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving the zombie apocalypse with your best friend - the ultimate day out.</p><p>(Basically just a clichéd zombie apocalypse AU because I love reading those stories and wanted to write one myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANOMALY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and its sort of a self-gratifying thing I did because I love zombie Marco and I wanted to read more stories with my otp in this particular AU. So I just wrote down one myself after I ran out of zombie AU fics to read. If you know any particular good ones I would love it if you suggested them in the comments!
> 
> I don't have a beta because I did this for fun.  
> My first fic and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> And I am sorry if this is really horrible and pathetic writing and reading. 
> 
> Peace!

_**Marco is an anomaly has always been.** _

Marco has been my best friend and next door neighbour for the longest time I can remember. Oh wait! Who am I you ask? Well let me introduce myself first.

I am Jean Kirschtein, your resident high school asshole. Oh don’t worry every school has one; those cheap, cheesy Hollywood movies were right for once! 

I am the worst. I have the bluntest personality you can find out there. I can’t stop myself from saying what I think. I don’t have any filters. Huh...and my big potty mouth is the best possible cherry on top! Seriously I would bet my money that you wouldn’t find another shining specimen like me for at least a few miles around. Times like these I feel like the scum of the Earth. 

That’s why I often find myself wondering why a person like Marco would be willing to hang around with me even after all these years. Most of the people I try to befriend always leave me or we usually have heated fallouts. So it’s basic that I suck at making friends and keeping them. And I sure as hell don’t deserve a friend like Marco.

“Why?” you ask.

That’s because Marco is totally my opposite. If I am the North Pole then Marco is the south. Umm...wait that’s not right. He isn’t cold like that (well he wasn’t). If we talk in terms of geography then Marco would be the tropics. 

Yeah. 

Definitely the tropics. 

He has such a warm personality. He can melt the coldest heart no doubt! And he always smiles no matter what day or situation. Well there are days when he frowns too but you get me, right?

No? Well fuck if I can explain any better!

Anyways back to Marco. As I was saying he has the warmest personality and killer social skills. He makes friends left and right. And I am just a big ol’ bag of grouch. That’s why I firmly believe that Marco can ditch me any day he wants to because frankly I provide the worst companionship ever. 

But he insists.

Marco says that I give him some sort of confidence and that I have killer problem solving skills of which I have no knowledge whatsoever myself. 

Well I can vouch for the confidence part. I am pretty confident in myself in spite of my disastrous social skill, but problem solving whiz kid? I don’t know what I did for Marco to come to such a grave misunderstanding. I always try to correct him but he just laughs and brushes me off.

“Jean, you really don’t know yourself. You are quick-witted even if you don’t think it. I am sure you would make a good leader, Jean. Maybe even a great one someday or under different circumstances. I believe in you even if you don’t.” Marco would usually say something along this line and smile for me like he won the lottery or something and my heart would flutter.....just a bit.

**Marco is an anomaly.**

He can’t smile like he won the lottery anymore.

Well he can smile and it still makes my heart flutter but it’s not the same.

 

“Ja..Je..Je...ah..n..” I hear a broken whisper of my name.

I look over my shoulder from where I am crouched near the entrance of this dilapidated shack, keeping watch. I found this place the last time I went out scrounging for supplies, a temporary refuge for me and Marco. 

“Yeah buddy?” I ask softly. 

Lately, looking at him always makes me feel a prickling sensation behind my eyes and my heart manages to collapse on itself. 

Marco manages to pull himself up from the slouched position he was seated in with some difficulty and I have to will myself to not help him or just fucking hold him close and not let go. But I don't because Marco doesn't want me to. He says that he wants to try and be normal for as long as he can. 

So I try.

He says that when I help him he feels like a cripple, which I assure you he is not, and he just wants to feel normal after all that has happened. 

Wait! I think I forgot to mention a few things. First of all I think you should know that 'all that has happened' Marco was talking about is the Apo-fucking-calypse. Yeah the fucking zombie apocalypse to be precise. 

Yeah, well I used to love watching and playing hero in those cheap, mass produced zombie movies and video games but I never could have imagined me reliving it for real. I never gave much thought to how the world would end because I was and still am a horny teenager. I got a lot on my plate. 

So one can easily see why Marco wants to feel normal.

Also, Marco got bit.

Bit, is an understatement. Fucking almost ripped to pieces would be appropriate. The right side of his face and upper body don't look so dandy at the moment. His right eye was almost gouged out and he lost his right arm just above the elbow. Also he is currently missing a good chunk of his right cheek and chest almost exposing the bones and ribs underneath. 

But he's still the same Marco I grew up with and am best friends with even if he is a fricking zombie now. 

“I..I...'m..hu..hu..ngh...ry..” Marco gets out with a lot of difficulty if the frown on his face is anything to go by. I instantly go pale and wait with bated breath for Marco to jump me.

But he doesn't.

He just stares at me with some degree of pleading and remorse in his eyes and fuck me if that doesn't drive a stake through my heart. I would have kicked myself if possible for ever doubting Marco.

I compose myself.

“Yea...yeah..bud I got some of those rabbits that you seemed to like..umm...the other day I went scavenging for food.” I tell him while going through my scavenged treasure trove, all the while avoiding any eye contact with Marco. 

Thank whatever God is still out there that Marco hasn't craved human meat since he....changed. But I am worried that that could change any moment....

After I find the dead rabbit, which I had managed to capture, kill and wrap in a piece of plastic to prevent a bloody mess, I hand it over to Marco. Marco takes one look at the stuff and stares back at me.

Oh...yea...I forgot. It’s so easy to forget that....Marco lost an arm and that his muscle coordination is pretty much shot, except when it comes to running from other meat thirsty zombies and people who want to shoot him in the head. I forget that he can't open the knots of the plastic with his quivering muscles let alone with only one good arm.

“Sorry...” I mumble.

“I...its..'m...kay...”

“I..its...o..kahy..." he tries again.

So much for normal. I have to help Marco most of the time anyways and I literally jump at every opportunity like it’s my salvation. 

“Here you go buddy. Eat up.” I smile just a bit and hand over the now unwrapped meat.

He takes it with as much enthusiasm as he can express with his broken muscles. 

“Th...th..an..nghs.” he replies earnestly and smiles as much as his broken cheekbones and muscles allow him to. And for all my trouble I can't help but feel a bit of heat in my cheeks looking at that half downturned smile of his. 

“You are most welcome.” I reply with a light chuckle to which Marco smiles again and I blush....again.

After I let my gaze linger on Marco's half dead zombie smile for longer than deemed safe in the zombie apocalypse hand book, I turn my back on Marco and resume my watch. 

I hear the squelch of raw meat as Marco's no doubt broken teeth sink into it. I close my eyes and shudder. I can never get used to Marco eating raw meat and neither does he. After all it’s been only six months since the change and Marco doesn't like it when I see him feeding and neither do I. 

We still need time.

Well since its Marco’s feeding time and I have nothing better to do except maybe keep watch, which is pretty important but it becomes redundant sometimes and I need to pass the time somehow. So I figure I could help you catch up on our story.

I think the apocalypse happened about three years or so ago (I would have been in college if it weren’t for it, talking about bad timing). I don’t know how it happened or why, just that it did. We were in school when a few stray zombies happened to casually stroll into our compound and yeah shit went down. I think I got with Marco and few of my friends (guess I had friends courtesy of Marco) and decided to bolt for the parking lot. 

We made it. 

Marco and I got in my car and the first thing we did was drive home. Well we didn’t make it past a few blocks from our school and we never made it to our homes and never saw our families again. 

The first year was fucking horrifying. People dropped dead left and right. Some became zombies others became zombie fodder. But really most people died of anxiety and paranoia or just went insane from the despair. And I spent a majority of the year crying, whining and missing my home and family. Marco was not much better off. We somehow held each other together.

We survived somehow.

At first we were a rag tag group of people from school and elsewhere. We were a small group of maybe six or seven individuals. And then we kept getting smaller and smaller after each scavenging expedition and rendezvous. Until one day it was just me and Marco. I decided to screw it, the lesser the better. We met other survivors but we never joined them.

And so it’s been me and Marco vs. This zombie infested world ever since.

At first there were talks, frantic whisperings in the night that a legion of brave men and women were trying to fight off the zombies and find a cure to this blasphemy. But no one I met could say for sure that the legion existed or if it were just a desperate concoction of some despaired mind to maintain their own semblance of sanity. But then after a year and a half or so the talks began to die down and by the end of the second year pretty much everyone I met had lost hope. Frankly speaking I never had any hope to begin with. 

Marco was conflicted though. I could tell. Some days he would be feeling pretty good, as good as one can nowadays, while other days I could see something like deep despair etched in every part of his face. I never asked though. I was busy with my own helping of despair. 

I was wrong to have ignored it. I should have asked.

But Marco was my personal ray of sunshine in these desperate times and I really didn’t want to believe that my sunshine could be blocked by clouds of doubt and despair. So I let it be. 

Marco tried remaining optimistic most of the time. Not saying he wasn’t afraid. He was, believe me, but he tried for both of us. It kind of helped to keep our sanity intact. And that’s why I think I may have fallen in love with him along the way. But it may have been more of a realisation than falling in love. 

I realised that I may have fallen in love with him quite a while ago even before the apocalypse happened. But I was a ‘no homo’ sort of twat back then because I knew Marco had a big ol’ raging crush on me. How do I know this? It’s because Marco confessed when we were still in high school and zombie free. But I was confused back then and a major douche and all ‘no homo’ shit so I just replied with the cliché “We are friends and I don’t feel that way about you.”

“It’s okay Jean. I confessed knowing as much. I just had to get that out because it was becoming too much to handle.” Marco being Marco had nodded and replied with a tiny smile. 

The next day I remember seeing Marco across the school hall looking tired with red rimmed eyes. I wish I had said something back then. I wish I had said something to make him smile that day. 

But I didn’t and how I fucking wish that I had.

I wish that I had replied with an “I love you too” instead of the horrible cliché. I wish that my scrambled eggs of a brain had decided in time. How I wish I had kissed him that day. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe I would have been able to protect him better. Maybe the fucking apocalypse would never have happened.

But it did and Marco got broken.

Marco assures me that I have no reason to feel guilty that he was the one being careless but I can’t bring myself to believe him. Because I was the one who left him alone. Fuck....I was the one who was late both in finding supplies and my feelings. I just want to shoot myself sometimes.

The day Marco got bit I was late. 

We usually scavenged for food and supplies together but that day we managed to find a nice enough place to spend a few days and I didn’t want to risk losing it to another party. So Marco stayed back and I left to scavenge. When I came back I regretted ever leaving Marco alone.

He was surrounded by four zombies and he was kicking and screaming, his gun lay useless to the side. I was terrified and every muscle of my body was locked in place. The zombies hadn’t noticed me yet. Marco had let out another agonizing scream and that seemed to have snapped me out of my shock. 

And then there was the anger.

I was so angry! I swear I had felt my blood boil and rushing in my ears. I was angry at the zombies for attacking my best friend. I was angry at Marco for letting his guard down. But I remember being angry at myself the most for leaving Marco alone in the first place. 

Next thing I knew I was kicking and screaming and shooting those motherfucking zombies. I shot the one nearest to me in the head while it was trying to take out another chunk of Marco’s face. That had got the attention of the other zombies. Those fuckers were leering at me now, tongues lolling out of their mouths, missing jaws, missing eyes and you could see their insides plain as day. But none of the horrible gore could deter me. I remember thinking that I just need to get to Marco. And I shot each of those fuckers in the head and kicked and screamed at their lifeless bodies afterwards.

Oh God....there was so much blood....

I remember trying to fix him. Marco was not breathing. I thought him dead. I was terrified for Marco. I was terrified that my best friend would die or worse change into a blood thirsty zombie. I was terrified that I would lose my best friend and only companion. I was terrified that I would be left alone without Marco. 

I almost shot him in the head. But then he opened his eyes and said one single word, one name.

My name.

“Je...je..an...”

And I can never explain to you in words the relief that had flooded through my body. I remember asking him if he was okay while tears blurred my vision, my voice hoarse...and I had clung to him like my life depended on it. 

Afterwards I had sheepishly asked him if he felt any inclination to take a meaty bite out of my scrawny ass. He assured me he didn’t want to make life difficult for me and my bony ass.

I really don’t know what happened because Marco was supposed to die. He was supposed to turn into a meat eating zombie but he instead got stuck in a sort of limbo I guess. I can’t tell. 

**Marco is an anomaly.**

After that we both came to the same conclusion that maybe Marco held a cure or something akin to it in his body. But we hadn’t heard anything about the elusive legion for months and no one I met had a clue. 

I also came to another conclusion.

Talking to other survivors with Marco next to me would be impossible because no matter what you told people they are dumb as fuck. All they wanted to do was shoot every zombie in site and that included Marco. So avoiding zombies and people equally became my biggest priority.  

And I didn’t really want to leave Marco either. Call it guilt or whatever but I really couldn’t even think about it. Marco always tells me to or suggests that I shoot him in the head and leave or just leave him. And every time I just glare at him until he eventually shies away. 

I haven’t told Marco about this but I met a few people on one of my lone expedition to communicate with other survivors and they confirmed the existence of the legion. I got some directions from them and I am currently headed in the same direction where the legion might have their roots if they do exist. 

And if they do find a cure I sure as hell want Marco to be cured.  

“Hng...” I hear a small groan and I am immediately pulled back from my reverie and instantly on alert for zombies. Shit! Letting my guard down like that. Belatedly I realize that Marco was the one groaning. 

I turn around and see Marco doubled over in pain his dinner half eaten.

“Marco!” I aggressively whisper, can’t let my guard down because Marco needs me. 

“Je...ah......n...” Marco all but wheezes painfully.

“Fi...fine...”

“God damn it idiot! You are not fine!” I almost sob.

Lately Marco has been experiencing these little episodes of pain. I don’t know why but my best guess is that he might be changing.....again. This time into a full fledged man eating zombie. And the possibility scares me shitless. I need to find the legion if it exists and I need to do it fast!

I get up from my post near the entrance of the shack and stumble my way to Marco. I sit down next to him on the cold hardwood floor and reach out for his hand. 

He gladly accepts. 

His hands...his hand used to be so warm. But now it’s as cold as the hardwood floor we are sitting on. 

I twine my fingers around his and he tries. I gently squeeze his hand and he tries to squeeze back. I rub small circles on his back to try and ease the pain. 

Marco is still hunched in pain but I can feel his broken body relax under my palm bit by bit.

“Are you still in pain?” I ask afraid that I would get no response.

“N..no.” Marco replies and I breath again.

“That’s good...” I reply still a bit shaken.

“You should get some sleep now. Tomorrow we have to walk a few good miles.” I inform him.

“O...kay...Je....ah..n.”

Fuck it! It’s decided. I am going to reach the legion’s base tomorrow if it does exist. It’s a day and a half worth of walking with Marco but I am reaching it tomorrow. I will carry Marco if I have to. I can’t bear looking at his banged up and flimsily bandaged body any longer. And the fear of losing him again has been gnawing at my insides. I am pretty sure that if a zombie doesn’t get me soon my fear sure will.

“But..I..ca....can’t ..sh..leep..” Marco adds helpfully after a stretch of silence.

“Shit....I....fuck..okay then you keep watch tonight while I get some sleep ‘kay.” I forgot.

“O..o..kay..”

“So are you done with your umm...your dinner?” I ask with as much nonchalance I can muster.

Marco just replies with a tiny slow nod.

Marco tries to get up to go sit near the entrance but he obviously struggles and I can’t hold back anymore.

“Here let me...” I say standing up and offering my hand to him.

Marco hesitates but he takes my hand. I pull him up carefully. He stumbles. I steady him. He steadies himself. He then slowly waddles towards the door of the shack and sits down, which looks more like Marco sliding down the wall slowly. He sits down with a grunt and begins the watch. 

I prepare to sleep for the night. I pull out my tattered somehow held together sleeping bag and slide in it to sleep another horrible night away.

 

The next morning I wake up early with the first ray of the sun shining through the broken roof of the shack. I groan and slowly try to wiggle out of my somehow comfortable sleeping bag. I thank whatever God is still out there for the rare uneventful night. I really needed the rest because Marco’s time is running out and so is mine and I really need to find the elusive legion. I am a desperate man. 

“Mmm...mor..nhing...Je..ah..n..” I hear a sweet broken voice, Marco’s voice.

I look at Marco and I can’t but smile and reply with a good morning of my own. 

And then Marco smiles.

It’s not his lottery winning smile though. It’s much more beautiful in my opinion because he smiles like everything is alright. Like the apocalypse never happened and we are back in our homes maybe having a sleepover or something and we just woke up in the morning. I don’t know if it’s my sleep addled morning brain or if it’s just typical ol’ Jean (because I don’t think much about my actions) but the urge is overwhelming.

I get up and wordlessly go and hug Marco.

“Jean....”

“Sh...Marco...let’s not...let me just hold you..” I hold onto Marco a bit tighter and I can feel Marco trying to hug me back with his one good arm. 

I bury face in the crook of his neck.

For a zombie Marco doesn’t smell so bad. Yeah there is that smell of rot, sweat and dirt too but there is also the comforting smell of Marco. Warm sunshine. I didn’t know I would crave it so much. 

Fuck!

Jean Krischtein, you are the most awkward person ever because you have a very big problem in your pants right now! And all because you got a little whiff of your not quite dead best friend! Well thank you apocalypse for messing up my head and sex life. I am now an officially touch deprived, sexually frustrated and a very desperate young adult. I think I blush. I think its about time I go and drown myself in a bucket of shame. I really need to get things under control. I hope Marco hasn’t noticed my embarrassing little tight pants situation. 

So I distract myself. I let go of Marco.

“Hey..um..Marco you hungry?” I ask him still blushing. 

Marco nods his head in the negative.

“Well then let me eat something and we will be on our way.”

Marco nods and slowly returns to his watch. 

About an hour later I have everything packed (and with my little harrowing situation under control) I am ready to set out with Marco. 

Its daytime and the threat of zombies is considerably less since most zombies are nocturnal. But there is the danger of “day-timers”. Day-timers are zombies which haven’t feed in a while and desperate with hunger they can prey both during the day and night. They are also more vicious. But they are few in numbers so it’s okay. 

Marco’s in limbo so he stuck to the human timetable although he doesn’t have to sleep.

**Marco is an anomaly.**

I secure my backpack, a loaded handgun in my back pocket and a shotgun secured to my jeans’ belt loop with a piece of rope so that it doesn’t get knocked out of my hand like last time. I don’t remember when I learned to hold a gun and use it. I guess this is what survival is.

After I have checked everything I have only one more thing left to do. I go and crouch down in front of Marco. I take one of my destroyed t-shirt, tear out a piece of it and wet it with some water. I carefully try removing as much blood, dirt and sweat from his face as I can. I clean the blood from last night’s dinner and his own wounds. His wounds don’t heal anymore and I have to clean it every day to avoid further decay. 

This is all so messed up.

His blood doesn’t flow anymore. It’s more of congealed mass of black. At least his skin isn’t falling off like the other zombies.  

After I have cleaned him up as much as I can I pull him up to his feet. Marco stumbles and thanks me. I just shrug and smile. Cleaning all of the blood from his face is worth all of my time because the adorable freckles which show themselves afterwards feel like my sweet reward each time.

“Let’s go Marco.”

“O..kay...Jean..”

I reach out my hand and grab Marco’s one good hand in my own. I haven’t let go of him once for the past six months except on a few occasions when I needed to communicate with people.

I slowly push open the door of the shack and peek outside. I don’t see any movement or zombies outside. The coast seems clear and I carefully step out onto the porch.  I stand there for a few minutes. When nothing attacks me I pull Marco along with me and step down from the porch. 

It’s not even a few hours into the day and the sun is beating down on us with all its might. It’s going to be a long day.  

I start walking due east from our current location. Marco follows at a slow, stumbling pace and I practically drag him. But I don’t let go. 

It’s almost noon now and I am feeling quite okay because we managed to cover almost half of what’s left of my destination because I haven’t told Marco yet. The sun is totally burning off my scrawny ass and I need to rest for a while and so does Marco. 

“Hey Marco let’s sit down for a while okay.” I inform him while wiping the sweat from my forehead. God I miss having a good bath.

“Yea...h.”

I spot a nice shady tree and by shady I mean its still got its trunk and branches to provide just enough shade. I drag Marco along and plop down under the tree while Marco slowly slides down its trunk. I take off my backpack and take a good drink from my water canteen.

“Fuck! Its so hot today.” I whine and Marco just chuckles, at least he tries, its more of a gurgle.

“What? Why are you laughing?” I ask in mock annoyance.

“Your best friend is literally burning their ass off and you’re enjoying yourself?! Oh Marco I am so hurt!” I say faking a hurt expression. This earns a chuckle from Marco.

“N..no..Je..an...it..its...just..th..hat..” he pauses.

“I..fi..find...it...really...fu..fun..ny...when..you...ge..get...an..an...oyed..” Marco chuckles again.

“Huh! Maybe if I became a zombie too then the heat won’t bother me eh?” I joke.

The look Marco sends me borders somewhere in between horrified and painful. 

What the actual fuck! You insensitive moron! I scold myself internally.

“Hey! It was an honest to God joke Marco.”

“Don’t...”

“Don’t ...ev..ever...say..some...th..thing..like..tha..t..Jean.” Marco gives me a pained look and I can’t meet his eyes. 

“Yea..yeah..I am sorry Marco. That was really a very bad joke. The heat must be getting to my head or something.” I make a lame excuse.

“Mhmm” Marco grunts.

We sit there for a few minutes in tense silence until I feel Marco nudging me frantically.

“Marco? Wha..”I never get to finish.

“Zombies.” Marco says, eyes darting about and I instantly go pale.

I immediately reach for my shotgun and make sure I still have the handgun. I see two day-timers at about thirty feet or so away, sniffing and licking at the air trying to find their prey (me). I am thankful for the bit of dry shrubbery providing cover for me and Marco. Marco’s zombie smell also helps mask my own. But I know it won’t be long before those day-timers figure out my location.

I figure that I can take two zombies down. 

“Marco! If those two spot me you stay here with the supplies while I run for my life and try to take them down. Understood?” I whisper for Marco to hear my sketchy plan.

Marco seizes my hand and his eyes carry so much of fear. I can’t help but swallow nervously.

“We’ll be fine, Marco.” I try to assure him and myself. 

I give him a nervous smile and turn my attention towards the day-timers. Shit! I hadn’t realised that they got so close. And their gait seems confident like they found their prey. 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! They saw me!

The zombies break into a lumbering sprint and by lumbering I mean the very fast lumbering kind of sprint! I try shooting their heads off.  My first shot completely misses and they get nearer. 

Shit I gotta get up and run or I am going to be cornered and Marco can’t shoot.

“Marco I’m gonna run!” I almost scream and bolt for another patch of shrubbery. 

I run and simultaneously reload my shotgun. By now the day-timers are shrieking and flailing their half rotten bodies in my direction. I hope that there are no other zombies nearby because two is enough of a headache! 

I turn around and shoot again and this time I get one square in the face blowing off its head. This doesn’t seem to put any damper on the speed with which the second one is approaching me. 

I start running again and reload my shotgun once more. I turn around again and stand my ground. Just as the zombie jumps for my face I pull the trigger. With a thud the second day-timer hits the ground without its head.

I hunch over and catch my breath. When I look up I see Marco stumbling in my direction and I smile waving him over. He smiles too but then he looks confused and then he screams, more like shrieks, my name.

“JEAN!”

I get confused momentarily and then I hear it, the sound of running feet. Shit! I turn around immediately and pull out my handgun but the thing is so incredibly fast that I only see a blur and the next thing I know I am on the ground struggling to keep the snapping maw of a zombie away from my face, gun knocked out of my hand. I hear more footsteps and I pray that its Marco. I can’t deal with any more of these little shits today.

One minute the zombie is on me and the next its on the ground struggling with Marco. Marco can’t hold it down for long with only one hand.

 “Je..an..Sh..Shoot!” 

I jump into action and grab my handgun off the ground and shoot the fucker in the head. I almost empty half the magazine.

“Fuck! That was terrible. Thanks Marco.” I groan catching my breath and feeling worn out. 

Marco doesn’t reply. I look up and see him staring at me.

“Je..ah...n..yo..you...got....” Marco doesn’t even get to finish the sentence when I feel a sharp pain in my left arm.

Bad joke indeed.

With all the adrenaline in my system I never realised when the little fucker got me. I fall down on my scrawny ass and Marco scrambles over to me. Shit! I can already feel the pain. That means I am already changing and I have only an hour or maybe even less left as a human.

I feel numb...my vision goes blurry...with unshed tears. 

“Je..ah..n...Jean!” I hear Marco calling my name. He sounds so far away right now. 

I feel Marco wrap his arm around me in an awkward hug. And my levee breaks. I bury my head in the crook of Marco’s neck and the tears flow. 

I can’t stop.

“Marco...Marco..I...I.....couldn’t save you...and now there’s no time left to!” I sob.

“Jean..yo...you...di..did...save...me...I..sur..vi..vived..three...ye..ars...on..only...be..be..ca..use....of..yo..you..” Marco tries to calm me down. It doesn’t work.

“No Marco, you don’t know. I...I..haven’t told you but I found out about the legion. They exist and I was taking you to them today...I..I...wanted to cure you..I....I wanted to reach them today...so..so that they could fi...find a cure and...and..help you.I....I..wanted to save you!” I cry like a baby. The tears don’t stop, can’t stop, and won’t stop.

“I..I should have been there for you Marco. I..I have al..always been a...a..bad...friend. You came to he..help me even today. And I...I couldn’t save yo..you. Not..even once!” 

“Why am I...I always so..so useless...Marco...”

“I love you so much. I wanted to save you! I wanted to give myself a...a second chance!”

“But..but I...I really don’t deserve yo..you...”I tell him between my sobs.

Everything is silent except for my sobs and repeated line of “I wanted to save you” s. I wonder if Marco had got jumped like me, had he also got his gun knocked out of his hand like me, had also felt the same despair like me. I never asked him. I now realise that I never knew how Marco felt that day. I am such a selfish person. That’s why I said that I don’t deserve a friend like Marco. But he still stuck around and look where that got him. I failed him in every way.

Just as the silence seemed to become suffocating Marco speaks.

“I still love you, Jean.” Marco says softly and I cry harder.

I see him reaching for the handgun from the corner of my eyes. I tighten my grip on him.

“You did save me.”

Marco kisses me.

**Marco is an anomaly.**

_**My Marco has been, is and always will be an anomaly to me.** _

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!  
> I know I know the zombie action sucks so thanks! ;)
> 
> Have a nice day! :D


End file.
